The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that outputs image data of a read document.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus having an automatic crop function.
When a plurality of documents are read at the same time, a conventional image forming apparatus generates read data including a plurality of image data corresponding to the plurality of documents, respectively. Then, the conventional image forming apparatus crops each of the plurality of image data from the read data (performs multi-cropping). In this way, when a plurality of documents are read at the same time, a plurality of image data respectively corresponding to the plurality of documents can be divided into a plurality of pages to be output.